The objective of this project is evaluation and comparison of damage of pancreatic DNA induced by several experimental carcinogens in rats. As specific parameters of damage are defined working with DNA from whole pancreas, studies will be extended to compare DNA damage in acinar cells and duct cells, and to compare DNA damage in pancreas with that in several other tissues. The compounds which will be evaluated include azaserine, N-gamma-(N-methyl-N-nitrosocarbamoyl)-L-2,4 diaminobutyric acid, N-nitrosobis (hydroxypropyl) amine and agaritine. Technical approaches include synthesis of radioactive carcinogens, DNA alkylation studies (carcinogen binding), and identification of specific abnormal nucleosides.